1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to rotor systems, and more particularly to drive systems for rotor systems in rotorcraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotorcraft like helicopters commonly employ rotor systems to provide lift and control of the rotorcraft. Helicopters, for example, generally include a main rotor system supported by the rotorcraft airframe for rotation about the airframe. As the main rotor system rotates and applies torque to the airframe, a tail rotor system rotatably supported by the airframe applies thrust to counteract the torque applied to the airframe by the main rotor system. Rotational energy for such rotor systems is typically supplied by a turbine engine, which is carried by the airframe and connected to the main rotor system and tail rotor system through a transmission. Because turbine engines typically operate at higher rotational speeds than the main rotor system and tail rotor system of rotorcraft, rotorcraft transmissions generally includes a reduction gearbox. The reduction gearbox typically receives mechanical rotation from the turbine engine through a high-speed shaft and outputs the mechanical rotation into low-speed rotation, which the reduction gearbox provides to the rotorcraft rotor systems through a low-speed shaft. Reduction gearboxes and transmission components in such rotorcraft are typically carefully manufactured and maintained for reliable operation.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved rotor systems and rotorcraft employing such rotor systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.